This invention relates generally to the sport of hunting, more specifically to the hunting of the wild turkey, and to the representation of a male turkey in mating display termed “strutting”, designed to attract other male turkeys through a visual, perceived challenger decoy, or life-like representation of another male turkey in mating display. It creates the illusion of a male turkey displaying mating actions, strutting, or attempting to attract females, which in turn attempts to draw the attention and prospective interaction of other male turkeys for the purpose of legal harvesting or photographing.
Obviously, multiple styles of decoys, more specifically turkey decoys, replicas, or artificial representations constructed of various materials, and found in various formations, formulations, postures, poses and designs have long been considered in previous art. Most of these types of innovations have been in the area of full bodied replications, representations, or decoys of the male turkey (gobbler) inclination, hoping to display the mating pose, position, or simulated actions or a male turkey in the “strutting” position, through use of plastics, foam, rubber, and other material that attempt to duplicate the representation of a male turkey's body and spread tail (fan), in order to attempt to draw the attention and hopeful interaction of a live animal for the purpose of harvesting or photographing, and these have all been considered in the prior art. In addition, various accessories and modifications have been offered for decoys, such as various head positions, attempt to hold the body portion expanded through operable components, stakes, springs, and other devices to keep them in full form, and component designs to allow disassembly for ease of transport, packing, and/or storage, have all been considered in prior art.
The current invention seeks to further modify the design of a three dimensional, full bodied, turkey decoy or replication, in order to allow it to be folded flat, for a more easy and safe decoy or replication, in and to allow it to be folded for easy transport, simplify the assembly process, enhance the realism, reduce the number components, and substantially differentiate itself from the design of any current application.